Blooming
by MrsDracoMalfoyTheFirst
Summary: This is a James and Lily Fanfic. I don't own gada gada gada
1. Chapter 1

James Potter was hexing the boy from Hufflepuff again Lily couldn't see what made it 'fun' it just seemed hurtful but she knew that he wasn't like that on the inside..not really.

"Evans! Hey Evans!"

"What?" She gave up on ignoring James he just got worse if you didn't respond.

"Why won't you go out with me but you'll spend time with _Snivellius._"

"Because you are nasty and _Severus_ yes that's his name not 'Snivellius' at least was nice until... You know and if you haven't noticed I am not talking to him anymore."

"Oh...I'm sorry"

"Don't be now isn't there someone you haven't hexed today. I don't think you got Severus today or are you saving him until you're done with the Ravenclaw's?"

James look bewildered "No I wasn't going to hex and one today" he said in a shy voice

"Doesn't look like it when you made John Dawlish front teeth go buck and yes that's his name try learning it."

Lily walked away from James who had turned and started walking to Moony who waited on his. Why had Moony waited on someone like that? She knew what Moony was and he could get way better friends than James Potter and why he never seen that he was better than James she would never know. Lily had reached Charms class and Professor Flitwick was ever so pleased to see her there before the class began as he needed her to give help to a pupil who could not do Charms. Somehow Lily knew who it was before Professor Flitwick said his name.

James Potter.

"But Professor why can't Pad-I mean why can't Sirius help him?"

"Please Lily, Sirius is barely passing himself"

Lily was confused now how could a boy who spent his spare time using charms and hexs' on other students couldn't pass Charms class. The rest of the class had arrived and James hadn't tried to ask out Lily in ten minutes ... new record. Lily took her seat next to Wormtail. Lily could hear James and Sirius's conversation one she wasn't supposed to hear.

"...you know that won't get her to like you" Sirius sounded certain Lily hadn't heard the start but she imagined it started with James trying to tell Sirius how if he hurt 'Snivellius' enough maybe she would go out with him if this was the case Lily congratulated Sirius in her mind for not being an idiot like his best friend.

"You saw what Avery did" Now Lily was confused this was not what she was expecting in a conversation.

"I know but you already know as well as I do he's going to try that spell on Evans later"

"If he tries _Anything_ on Evans it will be the last thing he does" Lily had to admire James for this he stood against the Death Eaters at least he wasn't _that_ bad he stood up for his friends and even her even after she had refused point blank to go out with him two hundred times? Give or take?

"You know if it's one of Snivellius's spells Shield charms won't work I think he has them so not even a powerful one won't stop them"

"Well now we know why he's so good at Defense Against the Dark Arts or Dark Arts"

Lily couldn't listen anymore she did not want to hear about her ex best friend sitting comfortably with the Death Eaters. She thought there was good in Severus but ever since he called her ... that revolting word she could not even glance over him without tears welling up in her eyes. James had been informed of the new arrangement on how he was supposed to spend the weekends from 2pm to 4pm practicing Charms with Lily helping him.

"Evans!"

"What, What could you possibly say that I haven't already. If you will excuse me I need to visit a Death Eater and get hexed apparently. "

"Y-You know about Avery?"

"Well if you talk loud that's your fault isn't it and I can tell you now I don't need protected and what did Avery do this morning? I never heard that part."

"I didn't say you couldn't protect yourself " James grew sheepish but not because of that he continued "and anyway apparently ... Sniv has made a new spell it's ... like a invisible sword cuts you." James could tell the mention of Severus had upset her and so never said it again "Apparently he has been teaching Avery it ... and you know Avery ... h-he doesn't like M-M-M"

"Muggle-borns just say Muggle-borns I know you don't like ... the other word and I don't blame you as not many people do and neither do I for a matter of fact"

"Well apparently he thinks you've changed ... his friend so he's going to try it on you at-t lunch"

"Thank you for warning me James but I have no desire to get cut by an invisible sword today"

James walked infront with Padfoot. Lily knew all of them by their nicknames but she didn't believe James deserved one after treating her like a child for most of her Hogwarts experience. She didn't blame James for being protective because she realized that he done it with all his friends. Lily could probably get along with James if he just stopped being 'bored'. When he was bored he hexed people.

"Mudblood filth how nice of you to walk by I thought you'd like to see something" Avery stood at the entrance and James had stopped walking as soon as e heard the 'M' word.

"You thought wrong didn't you and the only scum around here is you I think you'll find" Lily walked past James who seemed to be breathing again. Lily made her way up to sit next to Alice Fortescue who had managed to talk about Frank Longbottom the whole of lunch. As Lily was walking to the common room to collect her books she heard and ... Incantation. One she hadn't heard 'Sectumsempra' whoever sent it... Well it was lucky for Lily they had bad aim. Lily turned round to a scene where James had Avery dangling upside down. .

"No!" Lily cried as she came rustling down the steps.

"Why are you defending him? He tried to hurt you!" James's voice had ... pleading in it.

"I'm not I'm stopping you from getting detention or even being expelled"

"Fine"

"Move out the way you tried to help me I will now help you" James moved away but still looked like he could kill Avery. Lily had to live up to her reputation of best at Charms in the year "Obliviate" she saw the cloudiness in Avery's eyes and knew it had been done. "Now we will want to hurry as class started five minutes ago" James began. Five minutes? She was sure she went 20 minutes before class started to make sure she made it on time did that really take twenty five minutes? Luckily she got her books before it so Lily and James speed walked to Transfiguration.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter where have you been?" Professor McGonagall had a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Professor I wasn't feeling well and James helped me to the hospital wing I have had some potion to help it settle though so I should be ok" Lily has saved James' skin and her owns because as it came from Lily Professor McGonagall never questioned it.

"No" she heard James whisper to Sirius.

"Why were you late then" Sirius was much better at whispering but she could hear him.

Through the whole of transfiguration while Lily worked wonders on changing the Pig into a chair she could hear James recapping all what happened and how it was the best thing that happened to him when he met Lily. Lily felt herself blush at this and she could feel that Sirius noticed cause just then he whispered something to James unaudioable but a wide grin appeared upon James' face.

Lily had taught James how to do charms better in just one week the rest would have to be after the Holidays because now it was time to see her parents and Tuney again. She missed her big sister even if Tuney didn't like her being a 'Freak' Lily missed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you got everything?" Mrs Evans asked Lily for the 900th time in her life at Hogwarts.

"Yes" Lily replied her usual answer.

"Positive?"

"Positive"

"Ok we better hurry or you won't make it in time"

Lily Mrs and Mr. Evans and Petunia walked to the car Petunia with her boarding school suitcase and Lily with her Hogwarts care one she painted a big lion on the front over the summer holidays.

They had reached Kings Cross Station and Mr. Evans got out helping Lily with her trunk. "See you at Easter pumpkin"

"Bye dad" Lily gave her dad a big hug ran round to give her mum a kiss on the cheek and then she reach Tuney's window "Bye Tuney I will see you at Easter?" Lily sounded hopeful

"Yes see you then" Tuney hadn't forgiven Lily for being a 'Freak'

Mr. Evans help Lily into the platform gave one final goodbye and went back to the car to drive Petunia to her Train at Waterloo Station. Lily was about to run in to platform 9 and 3/4 when a voice caught her. "Hey Evans!"

"What James?"

"Just saying hi I haven't seen you all summer you know"

"Ok hi"

Lily ran directly into the brick wall at platform 9 and 10. James soon followed her. "Knew you'd get that" James said eyeing her Head girl badge.

"And you had to get Head boy didn't you" Lily replied whilst James was proudly showing off his Head Boy badge.

"Come on we need to be at the front of the train like last year" They were both Prefects last year unfortunately because of that reason Lily could not give James detention. They made their way to the front of the train being greeted by lots of students in their year. "Welcome welcome" Mr. Crouch was sitting at the front talking to the new prefects. "These are your head boy and girl Lily Evans and James Potter"

"Hiya" Lily waved at them with a grin on her face seeing the new Gryffindor Perfects made her smile most as she knew them but forgotten their names over the summer. James gave a "Hi" but said nothing more as the ex-Minister of Magic told them their duties this years and gave the prefect their houses, except Ravenclaw, their passwords. Ravenclaw had to answer questions so they could leave then eventually the rest of the prefects after being whispered their passwords left and it was only James and Lily.

"Ok so you are now Head boy and girl so there is extra duties. You must attend lunch and make sure the students do not fight amongst their selves if they do and they do not stop in only this case can you take house points." There were other duties as well as that but Lily knew them off by heart now. Mr. Crouch was done so Lily and James were allowed to leave. "Hey Evans want to join us Wormy and Moony and even Padfoot want to talk to you again"

"For them yeah sure"

They made their way to the Gryffindor part of the train were they went in greeted by the smiling faces and Padfoot seen the Head girl badge "Knew you'd get that but can you tell me how he got that" Sirius looked at James and Lily started in uncontrollable giggles. "N-no cl-lue" Lily managed to get out in between giggling. The whole cabin started laughing and Lily's face was in a wide grin. Lily seen the mountains and knew Hogwarts was ten minutes away. "I'm going to get changed in a girl's cabin I'll be right back" Lily hoped out with her cloak and found Alice's cabin and while she got changed Alice told her how Frank Longbottom asked her out. "It was romantic" she said dreamily.

"Alice..."Lily began.

"Yes?"

"How do you think James got head boy?"

"Easy he stopped Hexing last week of school and McGonagall seen this so she recommended him"

James stopped hexing on the last week of school? Well stranger things of happened it wouldn't have been for her. Lily said a quick farewell and made her way back to the Boys cabin. "There she is now stop worrying" Moony was calming James.

"Miss me? Cause if not I know your lying" Lily gave a wide grin which James returned quickly as his cheeks grew darker. Maybe he had changed but doesn't change what he did. The 5 minute journey had passed and Lily grabbed her owl Tuney, She named her owl after Tuney then at least one Tuney would like her. Lily headed to Alice's cabin to walk to Hogwarts with her giving a hug to Wormy Padfoot Moony and even... Prongs. James gave really good hugs. Alice and Lily got on a carriage with James and Sirius because Remus and Peter went with Frank and John.

"What do you think the hat will sing this year?" Alice asked the others.

"Well no one knows but, as it spends all year thinking of a new one, I bet it going to be good." Lily replied.

James gave her one of his goofy grins which made her go in giggling fits. While she laughed James messed up his hair on purpose again. He always done that even after playing Chaser he'd mess it up even though it was already extremely messy already. Lily had to admit James did look cute with his hair messy. They got off the carriages and walked towards the castle. Lily had to let Tuney out her cage as she was now frantic and James waited behind.

"Lily"

"Yes James?"

"Wi-Will you go out with me?"

Lily had no clue what to say James was changing for her but he was still being ...him so she had only one answer "We'll see"

"Wow that's the first time I never go a point blank no."

"Don't get used to it" Lily teased. They walked back up to the castle in time to hear the sorting hats song. They walked unnoticed by the surrounding people who had their eyes on the sorting hat not even noticed by the teachers? "James" Lily whispered.

"Yes?"

"Have we got the invisibility cloak on?"

"Of course" They took their seats then James took off the cloak no one seemed to notice two people out of nowhere as the clapping began.

"Yes" Lily whispered to James.

"What? Really?"

"Test run"

James kissed Lily's cheek and she began to blush. This affection was noticed by... well the whole hall. The Hall went silent and Sirius, being him, decided it was time to start cheering and soon the whole hall joined in except the teachers. Lily's cheeks were red but James seemed to being enjoying it and squeezed her hand.

"Ok, now down to business if first years will follow their prefects you shall get your new password other student will have received it by mail so you should know it already have an excellent term" Dumbledore said but Lily could swear he winked at her and James. The new couple lace their hands together and headed off to the portrait of the Fat Lady who had acquired a new dress over the summer.

"Bubblegum" Lily spoke too low for the passing Slytherins to hear. Before she entered the common room she saw the face that made her cry so much in fifth year. There he stood.

Severus Tobias Snape.

The tears came back. James saw it and so quickly took her in and sat her on the couch he sat hugging her. "Shhh it's ok"

"No it's not" Lily buried her face in his shoulder and let him hug her and reassure her. Lily fell asleep there or well she thought she did as she found herself in her bed in the morning. Apparently James asked Alice to bring her up. Lily unwillingly got out of bed and dressed for her first class ... potions... with Slytherins...lovely. Lily done all she could with her hair which didn't want to sit nicely but she managed to get it acceptable and realized what had happened yesterday. She was going out with James Potter did she have too many Butterbeers before she said yes? Lily couldn't just say your dumped so she decided while walking down with her Potions and Charms books that she would continue what she said yesterday. It was a test run. James was sitting with the 'Maurauders' and Lily, whilst ignoring Severus, sat next to Alice. James gave her a quick reassuring smile that kept her not crying. How could Severus of said that revolting word too her? Because he was a Death Eater. Her head hated him but her heart continued to tell her he was good inside. No! He wasn't good he'd never be good. She saw him hex James first. She stuck up for him. He let her down. Lily managed to get invited to another 'Slug Club' meeting this time she wouldn't bring Severus as a guest she'd bring James.

Potions went well exception of having to help James with it every two seconds as he wasn't good at potions. Lily would have to remember to ask for his help in transfiguration as she managed to get the pig into a chair but it still had a snout and a pig tail it was also pink. How he was so good amazed her as she knew that he was an animagus so he was obviously going to be best in the class. Lily began to walk out to met James who waited on her when a voice caught her attention "I thought he was a arrogant toe-rag" Severus said.

"He had the courtesy not bring up my birth" Lily walked on and laced her hands with James and squeezed tight.

"You done brilliantly" James whispered before they entered Charms. They took their seats which had changed so Lily could help James. All through the class James got better and better but every so often he would do badly again Lily realized that it was fake so stopped helping him at these points. Charms were over and it was time to get Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration books. James and Lily walked together laced hands getting to know each other better whilst walking to the Fat Lady. James said the password and they entered leaving each other for two minutes then walking to DADA. Lily was preparing herself mentally for sitting next to Severus. They had reached the class room and waited outside one by one Alice, Frank, Moony, Wormy and Padfoot joined them. They were giving their support to Lily as these were the people who witnessed the saying of the 'M' word. There he was he entered with Avery. Lily looked away to James and hugged him to get the emotional reassurance she needed. James gave her a kiss on the cheek when they entered.

"Why do you go out with James?" Severus asked as she sat down.

"Why do you care?" Lily replied

"I don't"

"That's why you asked?"

"You hate him" this wasn't a question.

"I _hated_ him, not anymore"

"I thought I warned you about him"

"I thought you were nice seems like both of our thoughts were wrong"

There was no more talk just brewing.

Potions ended.

Months went by filled with precious seconds filled with stolen kissed and important talks it was nearing Christmas.

It was Sunday before the Christmas break and before Professor Slughorn went round with the list of who was staying over the Christmas holidays.

"Lily" James had hung back.

"Yes?"

"Here goes" He got on one knee and looked into her eyes. She looked in shock."Will you marry me?"

Tears ran down her face "Y-yes" James put the silver ring on her finger. Lily looked at it, it had a blue/greeny stone in it. It looked wonderful. Her face full of tear she pounced on James who was just standing up. They hugged for ages. Trading little pecks of kisses. They finally let go.

"Will you two be staying during the holidays?"

"Y-" Lily was cut off.

"No" James said smiling at Lily.

Professor Slughorn was away and Lily walked with James "Why did you say no?"

"Well I'm showing off my fiancée to my mum and dad so you kind of need to be there before I can tell them."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come to mine over the Easter holidays? I want to tell my mum and dad I am engaged in person."

"Sure"

The next morning came quickly Lily had packed her things ready to go to the Potters house. She went down the stair case to find Sirius and James waiting on her. She already knew Sirius lived with the Potters as him and his Brother had a fight because of it.

"There's the soon to be Lily Potter" Sirius gave one of his brotherly hugs.

"Shut up" she joked.

"Come on the carriages must be ready now" James exclaimed.

"Never seen him this nervous before" Sirius Whispered to Lily.

" A Galleon he's wet himself over this" She whispered back.

Sirius gave a laugh of appreciation to the joke and the basically ran to catch up with James. Needless to say they were there first. They loaded onto the carriage and waited until the bottom of the path. James nearly jumped out of the carriage and helped Lily out. James went to get her luggage when Lily decided he was way to nervous "I can get my own trunk you know"

"I'm sorry I'm just-"

"Nervous I know"

"I just am thinking that you won't like them" He admitted.

"You're worried what I'll think?" James nodded and Lily gave a giggle "I am worried what your family will say about me seeing as they are pure-blood"

"They don't think like that" James was obviously relieved "They think as long as the person can perform magic they are a true witch or wizard"

"I think I'll like them"

"You will" Sirius said as he handed Lily her trunk and then handed James's trunk to James once Sirius had his they walked down to the train and more people were behind them now. The train would leave in 5 minutes so they got on and found the same compartment they went to Hogwarts in. Lily fell back asleep on James' shoulder.

Lily was woken up by "Lily, Lily we're here" and here they were Kings Cross.

"I slept the whole Journey?"

"Yup" James gave a big grin one that made Lily's heart miss a few beats.

James, Lily and Sirius walked to the end of the station "There they are!" Sirius said pointing at two old kind looking people.

"James?" Lily's voice was not confident.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me they know I am coming"

"Yeah they do don't worry" James gave a good chuckle. Lily giggled about how nervous she was.

"So you're our soon-to-be-daughter-in-law" Said the witch who was smiling down at Lily.

"I'm Lily Evans it's nice to meet you" Lily tried to do her nicest smile possible but she got a few giggles inside her.

"Lovely manners how James got you to go out with him in the first place I'll never know" Lily laughed at this.

They went by apparation but since Lily had no clue where the Potters lived she had to be guided by James this didn't reassure her as he wasn't the best at apparation. He preferred brooms.

Lily opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the gigantic house. "You will be staying it the room beside James" Mr. Potter told Lily as James lead her up a wooden staircase.

"There that's your room I'll let you unpack" James pointed to the room at the end next to a Room with 'James Room' and a Lion on the door.

"Thank you" Lily entered the room it was lovely. Lily unpacked and when she was sure James had gotten bored she walked to his room which was locked. She knocked. "Who is it?" James asked.

"Me?"

Lily could hear him saying 'Al-' but then could only hear the click. She turned the handle and entered. His room was massive filled with a lot of Gryffindor representing things. "You like Gryffindor a lot" Lily finally said.

James chuckled and patted the bed for her to join him .

"Lie down and look up" James said.

Lily did not hesitate and when she looked up she seen it. It was a massive Gryffindor crest. "Wow" was all she could say.

"I love it. It reminds me of Hogwarts when I'm not there."

"I can see why"

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" Sirius's hard voice came out of nowhere she was positive he waited for a moment when she and James were lying on the bed just to make her blush.

"Ok good I'm starved" James never seemed to get embarrassed it was annoying sometimes.

"What are the lovebirds up to then?"

"I was showing her my crest"

"Ahh yes the one that was made when you were born?"

"No the one when I was put in Gryffindor"

Lily was confused by their conversation but they sat on the bed and talked until a voice from downstairs called 'Dinner' It wasn't Mrs or Mr. Potters voice it was too Squeaky. "Hiya Obsl" It was a house elf.

"Master James. Who is this pretty mistress you have brought?"

"Lily this is Obsl, Obsl this is my soon-to-be-wife"

"Obsl is honored to meet you"

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Lily gave a nice smile and Obsl burst into tears.

"S-such manners a-a p-perfect match for Master James"

James pulled Lily from Obsl who was bawling her eyes out. "She always does that when someone treat her with manner knowing not all wizard are evil" James explained he also explained about Obsl old masters and how they where Death Eaters.

The end of the holidays came too quickly for Lily's liking. As soon as they arrived it was like being whisked back to Hogwarts. Easter slowly approached. Lily had sent a Owl to her mother saying that she was bringing a guest home during the Easter holidays and she was more than happy to have the guest over. Sirius was being left with Moony and Wormy so James didn't feel that bad but still saying bye was hard. The first day of the Easter holidays arrived. James was once again waiting for Lily as she came down the staircase.

"Come on carriages" she said seeing they should have left already. They walked to the carriages and walked then to the train after getting off. Lily grew worried. What was Tuney going to say when she found out Lily was bringing another 'Freak' home?

"Don't use magic there please" Lily said as the entered their compartment.

"Why not?"

"My sister doesn't like it"

"Ahh so you're not scared I'll beat you at a spell?"

"No you already beat me at Tranfiguration remember?"

"Oh yeah"

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about where and how they'd get married. They drew nearer to Kings Cross so Lily took off her robes which underneath had her Muggle clothes on. James did the same. She saw her mum and dad and even Tuney realizing just how much she missed them. There they are" Lily pointed out to James.

Lily ran out ahead of James and hugged her mum and dad then gave a big hug to Tuney which has returned half-heartedly. "Mum, Dad this is James" Lily Made a gesture to show who she meant.

"Hiya it's lovely to meet you" James said shaking Mr. and Mrs Evans hands.

"Nice to meet you too" Mrs Evans gave one of the smiles that proved where Lily got her smile from. They entered the car. I was and half an hour's journey which mainly involved James and Lily whispering to each other.

They arrived at the house. James and Lily walked into the kitchen after Mr. and Mrs Evans while Tuney was upstairs this was now or never. "Mum" Lily began" Can I talk to you and dad?"

"Of course"

"Well... Me and James are engaged."

Mrs Evans started crying "Our daughter getting married we must start planning we can get it for after you both graduate"

"I'd like that" Lily said grinning.

It was the day of the wedding. Lily and James had passed everything with top marks. Lily felt beautiful. Her dress complimented her tiny waist. She had not went to Tuney's Wedding as she couldn't stand seeing other bridesmaids and not her there. Tuney now refused to come to her wedding so she gave the Bridesmaid place to Alice who was now Alice Longbottom. Lily's hair was sitting perfect under her veil she was ready. She heard the music and gripped hard on her dad's arm. James's aunt and uncle took the place of his mum and dad as they both died from catching Dragon Pox on their trip to America. She was hoping this day would make him happy again. She saw him now. James Potter. His hair was perfect he hadn't done anything to it to make it look messy he tried to put it down by the looks of things. A wide grin had spread across Lily's face and Mrs Evans was in tears. Lily had reached James. She let go of her dad and pecked him on the cheek. The vows were easy and seemed to pass in five seconds as Lily was barely conscience as she looked into James's eyes. "Thank you lord for the test run" She whispered so only James could hear. James smiled and the minister said 'You may now kiss the bride' so kiss they did.


End file.
